Another: La Mansión de la Familia Itakaki
by Faxifa
Summary: Ha pasado un año, Sakakibara, Mochizuki, Teshigawara y Misaki deciden tener un dia de ocio en Tokio, pero las cosas se salen de sus manos al comenzar investigar una mansión algo peculiar, con una historia llena de desgracias y enigmas, pasen y lean porfa.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no son mios, derechos reservados al tipo o tipa que los escribio primero...

Una nota importante de la autora de este fic: Debido a que no sé como eran las cosas para el año de 1999 porque era una niña de 4 año, y que lo único que recuerdo era que quería mi tetero de jugo de naranjaxD, la historia se relata en la actualidad, como si fuese en la actualidad en la que se haya dado la catastrofe del 3-3.

Pondré romance, pero en el principio no, para que la historia tenga un buen desenvolvimiento sobre la trama. MisakixSakakibara.

* * *

><p>Another. Capitulo 1:<p>

Iba a ser un día muy divertido en Tokio, con aquel hermoso sol radiante alumbrando las extensas calles de la capital Japonesa, la cual era limpia, donde las personas respetaban sus reglas, y se sentía tranquilidad al estar debajo de uno de los tantos arboles delgados sembrados en la carretera. Pero no era la calle lo que volvería aquel día divertido, era otra cosa..., Era un fin de semana cualquiera, Koichi cursaba primer año de preparatoria, en un colegio privado en Tokio, y aunque se había alejado de Yomiyama, no había podido olvidar a los amigos del 3-3, así que decidió un encuentro especial entre sus mas cercanos compañeros de YomiNorth. Era eso lo que volvía aquel día muy divertido...

Teshigawara, Yuya Mochizuki y Sakakibara Koichi estaban en la acera del camino, esperando a que su compañera los alcanzara después de haberse distraído por observar una propaganda de un parque acuático.

-¡Eyyy! ¡Misakiiii!-Llamo notoriamente alegre Sakakibara, alzando una mano al aire, viendo a la joven caminar a lo lejos hacia ellos:-¡ Aquí!

-¿De verdad fue buena idea dejarla sola hace una cuadra? Koichi-kun creo que debiste quedarte con ella.-Dijo Mochizuki, acomodándose debajo del arbol para taparse del sol.

-Eso era lo que iba a hacer, pero...-Miró a Teshigawara con algo de molestia.

-¡Oh vamos Sakaki! No me creo que te hayas tomado enserio lo que dije-Se sonrio Teshigawara, quien le dio una palmada en la espalda a su compañero.

-¿Que te dijo Koichi-kun?

-Me dijo que...-Koichi iba a decir, cuando sintió la presencia de su compañera en frente...

-Sakakibara-kun-Misaki acomodó su parche blanco, dirigiendo aquella mirada inexpresiva al castaño:-El museo...

-Esta cerca, solo hay que caminar unas dos cuadras arriba-Indicó él.

-Estoy cansada-Suspiró, volteando la vista hacia la vidriera, observando su reflejo.

-Si quieres entramos a la heladeria, compramos unos helados, descansamos, y retomamos marcha al museo-Propuso.

-No me parece mala idea Kouchi-kun-Opinó Mochizuki.

-Sakaki se lo decia a MI-SA-KI-Se burló Teshigawara, provocando que Koichi se colorara:-Pero es buena idea, no hay tiempo que perder, el fin de semana se va rápido.

Entraron a la heladería, cual tenían justo a lado, perdieron tiempo por tanta gente que había, pero luego de una larga espera por fin disfrutaron de los helados.

Recordaron el nostálgico año escolar pasado, la desdichada muerte de Izumi Akazawa, Sakuragi, Kazami...tantos compañeros de clases que perdieron la vida por la tragedia del 3-3 de yomiyama, pero la memoria de Reiko Mikami- Sensei había desaparecido por completo de sus cabezas, ya era un borroso recuerdo lo que sucedió el día de verano en que finalizo la tragedia de su año.

Después de unos momentos de recuerdos, retornaron en su búsqueda por el museo.

En el museo de arte, observaron aquellas obras de arte, esculturas, pinturas, algunas abstractas, otras no, hablaron un poco sobre el arte y su historia, estuvieron largo rato ahí, haciendo eso, tomaron fotos a montón.

Al salir del museo se sentaron en una de las tantas plazas, en la cual había varias personas. Tal vez seria el destino, o solamente coincidencia, pero lograron escuchar parte de la conversacion:

-¿Has escuchado hablar sobre la Mansión de las trampas?-Decía un chico:-A las afuera de la ciudad.

-¿Hay algo como eso fuera de la ciudad?-Comento la chica a su lado.

-Paso hace 50 años, cuando fue construida, era una mansión popular, por lo grande que era, por sus dueños ricos, por sus grandes terrenos, era hermosa, con un jardín de rosas y de varias plantas, era una mansión muy añorada en la ciudad.-Comenzó a contar el muchacho.

-Si... En las ciudades siempre hay casas increíbles...

-Pero por desgracia, poco tiempo después, los que vivían en la mansión murieron repentinamente.

-¿Eh? ¿Como?

-Escuche que fue un accidente... Así que todos estaban muy sorprendidos, hasta que de repente alguien dijo...

-¿Dijo qué?

-Él Señaló la dirección de la casa y dijo "Esa casa esta habitada, nadie de ahí ha muerto".

-Eso fue...

-Bueno, fue solo un acto..., Pero desde ese día, la ciudad continuó admirando la mansión, viéndola deteriorarse poco a poco.

-Espeluznante ¿no?

-Mantuvieron el acto por un año, y en el aniversario de la muerte de los dueños, hubo personas que se acercaron a la casa para remodelarla y ponerla accesible para una venta.

-¿No es algo bueno?

-¡Claro! Si terminara allí...

-¿Hay más?

El grupo de cuatro quedó en silencio para escuchar el resto de la historia, cuando justo en ese momento suena el repique de un celular, interrumpiendo el ambiente. Se revisaron, el celular no era suyo, voltearon la mirada a la pareja, el joven atendió y se fue hablando por telefono con la muchacha.

Pasaron unos segundos de tensión, ¿quien opinaría sobre la historia?, Nadie quiso abrir la boca por unos instantes...

-Ah... Oye, Sakaki ¿sabes cual es y donde queda esa mansión?-Se aventuró por fin Teshigawara.

-Solo conozco una mansión que esta fuera de la ciudad, la cual fue propiedad de la Familia Itakaki hace unas décadas-Respondió:-Pero fue abandonada, no sé porqué.

-¿Investigamos?

-¿¡QUE?-Gritó euforico y aterrado Mochizuki:-¿¡Estas loco?

-Oh vamos Yuya, ¡Sera divertido! Hay muchas mansiones abandonadas, existen pocas posibilidades de que sea esa-Razonaba el muchacho.

-¿Que te parece Misaki?-Preguntó Sakakibara, mirando a su amiga, que no había hablado desde hacia rato.

-No está mal...-Comentó ella en voz suave.

-¡Tres de cuatro! Mochizuki, pierdes ¡iremos los cuatro a la mansion de la familia Itakaki!-Se levantó Teshigawara de la banca, animado por su nueva aventura.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado este capi, es poco interesante, lo sé, pero se pondrá mejor, lo prometo, me gustaría saber que les pareció o que les gustaría que mejorara en la redacción o cualquier cosa. Gracias por su tiempo, perdonen por los erroresD'x<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no son míos, derechos reservados al autor original!

* * *

><p>Another. Capitulo 2:<p>

Se había hecho de mediodía, estaban en los limites de la ciudad, se podía ver atrás como los edificios se levantaban imponente en el paisaje nacional. Pero al mirar al frente veían una zona rural, la carretera era ancha y larga, perdiéndose en el horizonte lejano. Estaban cansados y casi sin dinero, pero el grupo no se iba a ir hasta poder ver la casa de la familia Itakaki, se imaginaban la casa como las mansiones de un millonario de telenovelas.

Teshigawara no podía contener toda su emoción, ese sería el mejor día de su existencia, se sentía como un verdadero cazador de fantasma.

-Teshigawara, pareces un niño de seis años, emocionado por una tontería-Dijo Mochizuki, que estaba atrás, disgustado por la idea de ir a visitar la mansión.

-Yuya-Teshigawara, que iba adelante, se detuvo a verlo:-¿Tienes 16 o 6 años? ¡No seas miedoso!-Agarró una larga rama que estaba a sus pies y apuntó al chico de ojos grises:-Solo serán unos minutos, y listo, cualquier cosa nos vamos., será rápido, ni que estuviese embrujada...jajajajaja-Continuó caminando hacia el frente.

-Pero por lo menos Koichi-kun debería ir al frente, él sabe donde queda.

-Ya estamos-El castaño señaló a la distancia un portón de acero gris.

-¡Perfectoo! ¡VAMOS!-Exclamó Teshigawara, tomando a Mochizuki y a Sakakibara de los brazos y comenzando a correr hacia adelante.

-¡DETENTE NAOYA!-Gritó Yuya, al darse cuenta que no lograba seguir el paso.

Misaki se quedó atrás, viendo como el grupo de chicos corrían como locos para llegar al portón; no pudo evitar suspirar y comenzar a caminar a su paso lento; observó el cielo despejado, luego unas campanillas llamaron su atención, a lado de ella pasó un ciclista rápidamente, Misaki giró su vista a su reloj de muñeca, observó las manecillas unos segundos...

-1:28pm-Dijo para si misma sin dejar de avanzar.

Al alzar la mirada estaba con ellos, volvió su vista a la reja de entrada, que era increíblemente alta y con figuras extrañas, abstractas de acero. Algo en ese lugar no le daba buena espina, esa cerca ya era suficiente para decirle que algo no iría bien.

A la distancia, atravesando lo que antes era un hermoso jardín de flores, ahora era un lugar lleno de monte, el camino hasta la puerta de entrada de la casa estaba sucio, lleno de tierra, tapado por tantas plantas, filas de hormigas. Y a la distancia, la mansión se alzaba imponente como un castillo, un palacio de roca deteriorado, eso era lo que parecía por fuera, no se apreciaba mucho de esa distancia, solo era seguro de algo, el ambiente ponía pelos de punta.

-Ya la vimos, regresemos-Mochizuki comenzó una caminata de regreso, cuando Naoya lo sostiene de la parte de atrás del cuello de la camisa.

-No tan rápido, ¡no hemos visto nada! Vamos a entrar-Ordenó Naoya sonriente.

-Claro que no ¡Eso está cerrado! ¿No lo ves?

Un fuerte ruido calló la discusión, y como si fuese apropósito, como si Dios hubiese escuchado lo dicho por Mochizuki, las rejas de la mansión se abrieron en un rechinante sonido tétrico que heló al joven pintor .

-Vamos, ya esta abierta-Teshigawara se adentró valiente (O estupido) al camino roto que llevaba a la mansión, arrastrando con él a su amigo.

-Sakakibara-Kun-Se aventuró a hablar Mei, quién miraba las rejas abiertas de par en par:-No me gusta este lugar.

-¿Quieres regresar?-Preguntó Koichi, mirándola:-Si quieres, esperas aquí, echare un vistazo y regreso...-Caminó, siguiendo a sus compañeros.

Misaki los vio alejarse dentro del terreno abandonado, ya cuando se encontraban a cierta distancia procedió a quitarse su parche blanco, y observar aquella tétrica mansión. La pupila de su iris rojo se encogió al estremecer su cuerpo, como si estuviese vivo lo que vio, la mansión despedía a montón el color de la muerte, como esencia, salía de la tierra, rodeaba todo el inmenso terreno.

-Sakakibara-kun-Mei entró al jardín, caminando a un paso mas rápido que antes.

Se dio cuenta que el camino estaba peor de lo que se veía, quebrado, desigual, lleno de piedras perfectas para uno terminar boca al piso. Sostuvo su parche con fuerza, y comenzó a ponérselo al ver que ellos se detenían frente a las escaleras rotas de la entrada, pero la fría ráfaga de viento se llevo su parche, dejando su ojo de muñeca descubierto.

Los muchachos sufrieron dificultosos las escaleras y admiraron la gruesa puerta de madera, rajada. Con una manilla dorada y manchada, el marco tenía detalles metálicos que se habían oxidado.

-Ya, vayámonos- Replicó Mochizuki, temblando, el frío del lugar no concordaba con la temperatura fría del resto del estado.

-Jajajaja, no seas miedoso-Se burló Teshigawara agarrando la manilla.

-Debemos irnos...-Se escuchó la espeluznante voz de Misaki, al mismo tiempo que los rechinidos de sus pies subiendo la escalera.

Voltearon los tres muchachos a verla, ella subía las escaleras deterioradas, con su mirada seria, era algo espeluznante con sus ojos de diferente color.

El frío viento pareció nublar el cielo, y una centella asustó al grupo. El tiempo cambio repentinamente, todos se estremecieron al ver que parecía que habría una tormenta cuando cinco minutos antes el día era soleado.

El sonido fuerte de las rejas se escuchó, todos voltearon a ver, las rejas se habían cerrado de golpes, dejándolos a ellos adentro.

-¡ Maldición!-Naoya de corrió de regreso, bajando las escaleras:-¡Regresemos!

Se desató una lluvia no muy fuerte, pero que rápidamente mojó todo el camino, incluyendo las escaleras, volviendo el terreno mas traicionero que antes.

-Vamonos-Exclamó Mochizuki corriendo detrás, y detrás de él Sakakibara.

Misaki los vio correr, ella comenzó a bajar las escaleras, pero al apoyarse en el escalón de abajo, este se desplomó en un sonido estrepitoso que detuvo a los muchachos, quienes voltearon a ver el origen, temblaron al ver el escenario, toda la escalera de madera podrida se había roto, dejando a Misaki Mei en el piso, sangrante, aplastada por mas trozos de escaleras, ella parecía estar inconsciente.

-¡MIISAAAKIIII!-Gritó Sakakibara con todas sus fuerzas. Por un segundo su voz fué ocultada por una centella que resonó en el cielo.

* * *

><p>Puede ke no sea muy largo, pero el prximo sera mas interesante;) Eso creoxDDjejejejeje<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Los derechos reservados a lo autores.

Muchas gracias por los reviews, aquí supuestamente debe ponerse interesante la cosa, espero ke les guste el capi n.n

* * *

><p>Another. Capitulo 3.<p>

-¡MISAKIII!-Eran sus últimos recuerdos, después de eso, la voz de Sakakibara desapareció en la oscuridad, quedando en la inconsciencia, Mei no supo cuanto tiempo había pasado, en donde estaba, todo era negro, como al dormir, no sintió su alrededor, su cuerpo desconectado del mundo paso por alto todo a su alrededor por un período de tiempo, cual ella no supo si era largo o corto, para Misaki, solo fueron unos segundos, para los demás, más, mucho más...

Enfocó torpemente el techo gris claro que reflejaba la llama de una fogata. Era una vista muy aburrida, pero ella no se movió por uno segundos mientras reaccionaba, recobrando el hilo de lo sucedido.

-¿Misaki? ¡Misaki!-Escuchó la enérgica voz de Mochizuki:-Koichi-Kun, Teshigawara-kun, ¡Misaki esta despierta!

-¡Misakii!-La voz de Sakakibara se tornó ansiosa.

Ella se sentó, lo primero que vio fue la chimenea en la cual el fuego danzaba calentándolos a todos, la habitación era amplia, espaciosa, las paredes de gris claros, el suelo era liso y con un diseño en lo que parecía una tabla de ajedrez, con sus cuadros negros y blancos, habían varias pinturas colgadas de las paredes, todas en mal estado, pero ademas de eso, mas nada, la habitación casi vacía.

-¡Misaki! ¿¡Como te encuentras?-Koichi apareció desde atrás y se sentó frente a ella, se veía algo angustiado.

-Sakaki...bara...kun-Musitó ella,que miró alrededor, observando a Naoya y a Yuya:-Estoy bien, eso creo-Contestó:-¿Donde estamos?

-Dentro de la mansión-Contó Teshigawara:-Después que quedaste inconsciente, Sakaki te cargo en su espalda e intentamos salir de aquí, pero fue imposible,¡no importa cuanto camináramos, no llegábamos al portón! la lluvia empeoró, tuvimos que refugiarnos adentró de la mansión.

-Debemos hallar una forma de escapar. ¡Y encontrar algo de comer! Tengo mucha hambre-Se quejó Mochizuki.

-Lo mejor será salir de la mansión-Comentó la chica, levantándose, pero al apoyar su pierna izquierda sintió un dolor punzante en su tobillo, algo que la hizo sentarse de nuevo.

-En el accidente, te lastimaste el tobillo-Señaló Sakakibara, quien se veía ensombrecido por alguna razón.

-¿Ya terminó de llover?-Preguntó la chica mirando al joven de cabellos claros.

-Iré a ver-Teshigawara se movilizó a la puerta blanca, para salir y cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

-¿Como haremos para irnos de aquí? Mientras mas caminábamos, ¡Más lejos estaba el portón de entrada! Algo raro ocurre en esta casa-Exclamó Mochizuki, pensativo, hundido en el problema en cuestión.

-¿Más lejos?-Preguntó Mei, sobando con sus manos la articulación afectada cual dolía punzante.

-¡Si! Como si el portón se alejara para que no saliéramos-Contó, su tonó de voz se nubló, haciendo un ambiente misterioso en la habitación.

-¡Terminó de llover! ¡Terminó de llover!-Regresó emocionado Naoya, con una gran sonrisa despreocupada en su cara:-Salgamos rápidos-Tomó a Yuya del brazo, lo alzó bruscamente hacia arriba, causándole un grito agudo:-¡AJAJAJAJ GRITAS COMO NIÑA!-Se burló, soltándole el brazo.

-No me parece gracioso Teshigawara-kun-Replicó Mochizuki notoriamente molesto.

Sakakibara suspiró, desanimado, su mirada era deprimida, se observaba en aquella expresión tristona y decaída. Subió a Misaki a su espalda y se levantó sintiendo las frías manos de su amiga en sus hombros.

-¡Vayámonos!-Exclamó Teshigawara agarrando un palo de escoba que estaba tirado en una esquina.

-¿Eso estaba ahí?-Preguntó Mei, confundida al ver el bastón delgado y de madera, debido que había detallado muy bien la habitación, en ningún momento detalló en una de las tantas esquinas de la habitación vacía y con suelo de ajedrez ese palo.

-Ehm... Eso creo-Contestó este, dudando, y volviendo a salir, seguido de los demás.

Fue ahí que la joven logró detallar el pasillo, era amplio y de paredes blanco y lisa, era largo el pasillo, al fina se podía ver un tapón y un poco mas cerca se veía el inicio de las escaleras. El piso tenía una alfombra color borgoñes, solo la vista se definía la textura aterciopelada, y en los bordes se veía detalles en dorados.

Misaki giró la vista a la ventana, se veía desde adentro el jardín deteriorado y oscuro ¿Era de noche? Eso parecía. En el reflejo del vidrio visualizó el color de la muerte, que envolvía la casa afuera, como una bolsa plástica envolvía algo que se le metiera adentro. Volvió la vista al frente, dándose cuenta que estaban frente a las escaleras. Naoya comenzó a bajar primero, seguido de Mochizuki, y luego Sakakibara.

-Misaki-Susurró depresivo el castaño.

-¿Qué?-Contestó ella suavemente, inquieta al detallar lo que había visto hasta ahora.

-Perdóname-Logró decir con su voz temblando:-Es mi culpa que estés herida...

-¿De que hablas Sakakibara-kun?-Preguntó ella sin cambiar aquella faceta inexpresiva.

-Es que...-Iba a continuar cuando un frío gélido atravesó su columna y estremeció su cuerpo. Tembló, sintió como Mei lo sujetó implementando mas fuerza ¿Tenía miedo? Eso parecía, también notó que sus dos amigos se habían detenido y palidecido.

Una risa infantil resonó en toda la inmensa entrada y escaleras, unos pasos apurados y el sonido del rebote fue lo siguiente oído. Como por arte de magia una pelota apenas visible y color pastel apareció de la nada al final de la escalera.

-Díganme que ahí no hay una pelota, y que estoy viendo cosas-Chilló Yuya, temblando del miedo.

La risa infantil tornó mas fuerte, y un pequeño niño semi visible corrió escaleras abajo, atravesando con su cuerpo fantasmal a los muchachos, dándole una sensación helada y dejándolos petrificados del miedo. El niño logró dar con la pelota, al agarrarla con sus pequeñas manitos corrió hacia arriba atravesando a los jóvenes de nuevo y desaparecer entre risas.

Pasaron segundos de silencio total, mientras recuperaban el aliento ido y sus piernas dejaban de temblar.

Teshigawara fue el primero en correr hacia la puerta, giró la manilla pero estaba trancada, maldijo una y otra vez el momento, empujó la puerta, la golpeó con su cuerpo, pero no habría, Mochizuki se unió a la lucha, pero la puerta siguió sin abrir.

-¡UNA VENTANA! ¡ROMPAN UNA VENTANA!-Gritó Sakakibara buscando con su aguda vista las ventanas.

Teshigawara corrió hacia la mas cercana, y con todas sus fuerzas la golpeó con el palo de escoba, quebrando el vidrio, volvió a dar, y a dar, pero la ventana no colapsó, el vidrió se repuso sin romperse.

-¡MALDICIÓN!-Gritó, para, de una golpe con el palo, romper la herramienta, pero la ventana se repuso sin colapsar. En un ataque de ira agarró una mesita que tenía un florero con rosas azules y lo aventó, rompiendo la mesita pero la ventana no se rompió. Naoya lanzó todo lo que pudo, mesas, floreros, cuadros, pero la ventana no colapsó, gritó, su desesperación y miedo se volvió ira, con su puño dio golpes al vidrio por minutos enteros, hasta sentir sus manos rotas. Cayó de rodillas al piso, exhausto.

-Naoya-kun...-Llamó Mochizuki.

-¿¡QUE QUIERES?-Respondió violento el muchacho, volteando, para darse cuenta... todo lo que había roto, todo lo lanzado, todos los cuadros... estaban donde se habían encontrado, todo, en perfectas condiciones... Como si él nunca hubiese tocado nada para abrir la ventana...

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews*-* Me alegra que les agrade el fic, intentaré mejorar la narración y de hacer menos aburrida la historia, este es mi primer fic, todavia me falta mucho por aprender. ahora que estoy en semana santa intentaré publicar uno por día, xke sé que cuando entre a clases ya nada será lo mismoD= Muchas gracias=P<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Los derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores.

Este capi es por decirlo así el mas romántico hasta ahora, intente no hacrlo cursi, espero que les guste y de antemano le agradezco su tiempo;D

* * *

><p>Another. Capitulo 4:<p>

Solo la chimenea alumbraba la oscura habitación, la luz y el calor que desprendía resguardaba a los cuatro adolescentes quienes atemorizados se refugiaban en una de las tantas habitaciones de la mansión. Había silencio que nadie se atrevía a romper, solo el ligero sonido de suspiros resignados inundaban el ambiente en profunda tristeza y desesperación.

-Es mi culpa-Se aventuró a hablar Teshigawara en un aliento decepcionado:-Yo dije que viniéramos aquí-Recostó su espalda a la pared y extendió sus piernas en el suelo, su mirada perdida se dirigía hacía el fuego.

-No es tu culpa, todos te apoyamos-Respondió Koichi, su voz se notaba mas apagada que antes.

-Si solo te hubiese prestado atención Yuya...-Apretó sus puños, sintiendo toda la carga de lo que sucedía en sus hombros.

-Ya Teshigawara-kun, al final, yo también entre ¿No?-Reconfortó el joven de ojos grises, colocando una mano en el hombro de su compañero:-Arriba ese animo, así no eres tú, si nadie hecha broma ¿quien lo hará? ¿Misaki? jajajajaja

Naoya exhalo profundo, queriendo liberar todas sus penas, pero fue algo difícil, sonrió algo forzoso pero de forma bromista, levantando su animo, miró hacia en frente, donde estaba Sakakibara con Misaki a un lado.

-Oh, si... Lo siento, olvide mi rol aquí-dijo en tono anímico:-No importa, Mochizuki, evitemos verlos a ellos, no les hemos dejado _su tiempo a __solas_. -Jugó.

Notó que en el rostro de Koichi se expandió el color carmesí del rubor.

-No sé de que hablas-Se quejó Sakakibara, volteando la mirada al fuego.

-Ehhh, Sakaki... Pero no te molestes...-Rió un poco.

-Tengo sueño, durmamos un poco, mañana encontraremos la manera de salir.-Koichi recostó su cuerpo al piso limpio, cerrando los ojos preparándose a dormir.

-Cuando llegaron... ¿Esta casa estaba limpia?-Preguntó Misaki en un susurro.

-Ehm... S...si-Respondió Mochizuki.

-Eso es algo inquietante, si estuviese abandonada no estaría limpia-La joven se recostó a la pared y cerró sus ojos.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio en el que los despiertos se aseguraron que sus compañeros se habían dormido. No fue mucho el tiempo, los sustos, la ira y la adrenalina los había agotado bastante ese día.

-Teshigawara-kun, Misaki tiene razón, no notamos algo tan importante como eso...

-Ya cállate... Estoy cansado de que me llamen idiota-Se quejó Naoya, acostándose a dormir.

Era de madrugada, la chimenea se había apagado al haber consumido toda su madera. El fuego desapareció y con él su calor y su luz, rápidamente el ambiente se llenó de frío, empañando las paredes grisáceas.

Mei se despertó temblando del frío, sintiendo entumecidos sus dedos, con su aliento tibió quiso calentar sus manos pálidas que se movían estrepitosamente por las bajas temperaturas. En ese momento se criticó a si misma por llevar una ropa de tela mas ligera que la de sus compañeros. Frotó sus manos creando fricción para calentarlas, pero no funcionó, volteó a ver a los muchachos que se habían acurrucados en si mismos y todavía no despertaban.

Suspiró resignada a aguantar el frío del lugar, y mirando el techo preguntas vinieron a su mente una tras otras ¿Lograrían salir de ahí? ¿Y si morían? ¿Como los chicos podían dormir tan tranquilos por el frío? ¿El padre de Sakakibara estaría preocupado por ellos? ¿Kirika lo sabría? ¿Que tipo de maldición tendría esa mansión?

Unas voces adultas sonaron a distancia, el de un hombre y una mujer, se escuchaba los tonos violentos, aunque no logró entender nada de lo que decían. La pelea se detuvo, y unos pasos se oyeron a la distancia.

-...-Misaki quedó muda unos segundos, el frío aumentó de repente, y una brisa helada hizo mover las cortinas de la ventana cerrada...

Ventanas... cerradas... y ¡Había brisa!, volteó la mirada a la ventana, mirando las cortinas moverse, tapó su ojo izquierdo y solo apreció el fenómeno de la ventana cerra, pero al taparse el derecho y dejar al izquierdo libre de tapaduras apreció una ventana semitransparente abierta.

Se levantó y sacudió su ropa, caminó a la ventana y tocó el vidrio, la ventana estaba cerrada, sus dedos palparon el cristal empañado.

-¿¡Quién dejo las ventanas abiertas? Noriko, ¿¡HAS SIDO TU VERDAD?-El grito furioso de un hombre la asustó, ella hincó, lastimándose el tobillo herido.

Volteó quedando de espalda a la ventana para ver en frente a una figura espectral de un señor adulto, se estremeció viendo el color de la muerte como brotaba de él como si fuera vapor saliendo de una hoya de agua hirviendo.

El señor cerró la ventana de un golpe y regresó hacia la salida desapareciendo, pero todavía se escuchaban sus pasos. Otra vez las voces peleando y luego una voz infantil llorando.

Mei cayó al piso mas pálida y fría que antes, el susto le había alterado, estremecida, quiso levantarse de nuevo pero el dolor de su tobillo se lo impidió. Gateó hacia su compañero que dormía profundamente y sostuvo su brazo deseando que despertara, pero ninguna palabra salía de su boca.

Un golpe, el sonido seco de un golpe le llamó la atención, luego cosas rompiéndose, llenándose de valentía (O estupidez), gateó silenciosa a la puerta medio abierta, espió los pasillos que parecían infinitos. La oscuridad no dejó ver nada por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que por fin una silueta altaa apareció no muy lejos, caminando hacia ella. Misaki quedó paralizada por unos instantes, hasta que la silueta le pasó por un lado, en su paso apurado, para luego desaparecer.

Ella retrocedió un poco, para luego sentir un intenso dolor en su ojo izquierdo, apretó su mandibula y empuñó las manos.

-Misaki... ¿Te encuentras bien?-Escuchó la voz de su compañero.

-Si-Ella volteó a verlo, aguantando el dolor producido por su ojo izquierdo y su tobillo.

-¿Segura? te noto pálida...

-Es solo el frío-Gateó hacia una esquina y se acurrucó allí, frotando sus manos, para luego esconderlas en su ropa. Volvió su vista a su compañero, quién la miraba con algo de tristeza:-Sakakibara-kun, ¿Por qué me pedías perdón?-Preguntó, queriendo olvidar aquel momento de tensión ocurrido hacía unos minutos.

-Es mi culpa que estés herida-Respondió en tono triste:-Te deje atrás, y por eso estás como estas.

-Sakakibara-kun, no es tu culpa, no es culpa de nadie, fue un accidente.

-No debí dejarte atrás. Tampoco debí mencionar la mansión, básicamente, todo es mi culpa.

-Todos vinimos porque quisimos, no obligaste a nadie, Sakakibara-kun, no es tu culpa-Decía ella, intentando contener los ariscos movimientos de su cuerpo temblante.

-Misaki... -Sakakibara se levantó del piso y caminó hacia ella

-No te preocupes, en un minuto se me pasará...-Fue interrumpida por el cálido abrazo de su amigo, quien la envolvió en sus brazos:-Sakakibara-kun...-Mei se ruborizó ligeramente, sin cambiar su expresión seria.

-Misaki, voy a protegerte, buscaré la forma de salir de aquí lo antes posible-Dijo Koichi revitalizado tomando algo de distancia:-Así que tranquila, todo va a salir bien.

Mei no dijo nada, solo bajo la mirada hacia el piso, inexpresiva como siempre y sintiendo su corazón latir con tanta fuerza que iba a salir de su pecho. Sintió sus manos sudadas y frías, miró las pálidas palmas, por un momento se cuestionó el por qué temblaba ¿Por el frío o por la taquicardia? Se mantuvo un momento en sus pensamientos que fue cuando Koichi la tomó de las manos.

-¿Sakaki...bara...kun?-Se coloró mas al verlo a la cara, pero mantenía esa fachada inexpresiva, que en ese momento temblaba por derramar emociones, tragó al verlo mas cerca:-Espacio-Pidió con voz totalmente seria, aguantando el nerviosismo y el pánico que la sacudía.

-Ah!... Lo siento-Él tomó mas distancia, sonrojado, se sentó a su lado y con su mano le rodeó la cintura para estrecharla a su cuerpo:-¿Tienes frío no?-Le sonrió, recuperando su actitud de siempre.

-Gracias...-Misaki murmuró suavemente, agotada por el sueño no tardó en dormirse, sintiendo la calidez que despedía el cuerpo de Koichi.

Sakakibara desvaneció su sonrisa al verla dormir, recordando la muñeca en el ataúd que estaba en la casa de Misaki. Esa muñeca era idéntica a Mei, y en el ataúd le daba un muy mal pensamiento, solo imaginarla a ella en un ataúd, significando su muerte le desconcertaba, de verdad no quería eso, la estrechó con mas fuerza, decidido, iba a sacar a todos de ese problema, en qué, según él, los había metido.

* * *

><p>Ehh! jejejejej Por fin el capi 4xD Agradezco los comentarios y kiero decir ke estoy intentando mejorar mi forma de narrar (Aunque parezca ke no soy buena en eso) todo por lo que el publico pida, espero que hayan disfrutado el capi, que tiene, por lo que se dieron cuenta, algo romance, intentaré actualizar todos los días aprovechando que estamos en Semana Santa y no tengo clases y los profesores fueron buenos y no pusieron casi tarea (Menos el de Fisica ke puso un examen la semana ke viene), waahh, Si hay es errores ortograficos es ke nunk he sido buena en ortografía y soy muy distraida y digo cosas "Ya lo corrijo" y se me olvida lo dejo asi y al trminar lo publico con el error, por ejemplo el error del Fic pasado ke escribi mal la palabra "abría" del verbo "Abrir" , eso es un error imperdonable ke merece cadena perpetuaxDDDD Es pa matame enserio pero siempre lo cometo cuando tngo sueñoxD Dejare de hablar tanta pajaxDDD<p>

Gracias por todos sus comentarios, son mi motivación para seguir escribiendo el fic, les agradezco su apoyo a cada uno, espero no decepcionarlos;) Besos


	5. Chapter 5

Los derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores.

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

><p>-Tengo mucha hambre-Se quejó Mochizuki agarrando su estomago con sus manos y mirando la alfombra del pasillo con cierto dolor:-Siento que no he comido en días...<p>

-No exageres Yuya, no comemos desde ayer por la mediodía-Regañó Naoya, caminando por el pasillo:-Aunque...-Dudó en su regaño poniendo sus manos en su estomago:-Busquemos primero comida-Decidió, avanzando mas rápido.

-Oye, Teshigawara, más despacio-Pidió Sakakibara, que iba caminando al mismo paso que Misaki, quién caminaba lentamente, debido a la herida de su tobillo debía ser muy cautelosa con cada paso.

Aquella mañana, Mei se negó completamente a ser alzada, recordando la sensación de arritmia producida por la cercanía de su compañero en la madrugada. Su Caminar era lento y algo doloroso, torpe, al principio le costó mucho, con su tobillo lastimado cojeaba, muchas veces estaba apunto de caerse, pero lograba mantener el equilibrio, fue después de unos minutos que lo logro mantener un ritmo estable, pero muy lento.

-¡tenemos hambre Sakaki!-Exclamó Naoya volteando a verlo con una gran sonrisa:-¡Si quieres yo alzo a Misaki por ti! Deben estar cansados, anoche no durmieron bien.

-¿Eh?- Misaki reaccionó primero, recordando lo sucedido en la madrugada, colorándose débilmente, pero manteniendo su actitud seria.

-¿De que hablas Teshigawara-kun?-Preguntó Mochizuki, algo perdido en la conversación.

-Eh! ¡ Déjame hacer un recuento!-Afinó su voz un poco para luego comenzar a narrar 'la historia':- Y el príncipe vio temblar a su linda princesa, que moría de frío y la abrazo románticamente aquella noche y le dijo "Voy a protegerte, buscare la forma de salir lo antes posible, así que tranquilízate, todo va a estar bien" y se acercó a besarle, pero ella negó porque no estaba lista, así que él, compresivo, la abrazó y la durmió consigo... ¿No es hermosa la historia de amor?

-No sé de que hablas-Misaki avanzó a su lento paso, pero consistente, cabizbaja, con sus mejillas rosadas por el recuerdo:-Tengo hambre.

Caminaron a su paso por todo el largo pasillo y bajaron la escalera cautelosos, recordando lo sucedido el día pasado, estaban nerviosos por otra aparición, pero nada sucedió, más bien, todo fue tranquilo. Atravesaron la enorme sala, para luego llegar a una cocina de gran tamaño a través de otro largo pasillo.

Al igual que toda la mansión, la cocina estaba limpia, con una gran mesa en el centro, donde había un un florero con bellas rosas en el centro.

-Busquemos si hay comida-Mochizuki miró los mesones amplios y divisó un embace, cual abrió, descubriendo un liquido ambarino dentro:-¡Encontré algo!-Exclamó.

-De verdad, no pienso que sea buena idea esto de comer, estamos en una mansión abandonada donde hay espíritus-Recapacitaba Koichi.

-¡Es miel!-Exclamó el joven de ojos grises lamiéndose los labios:-Pero sabe algo a quemado.

-¡Mochizuki! ¿Me estas escuchando?

-Ehh, Sakaki, la miel nunca se daña-Se reía Teshigawara, revisando unos gabinetes, inspeccionando todo.

-¡Pero...!

-Sakakibara-kun-Misaki colocó su pálida mano en el hombro del muchacho, mirándolo seriamente.

Cruzaron miradas que se hablaban por si solas, no hubo que pronunciar palabra, solo viéndose era suficiente.

-Está bien-Por fin dijo el castaño sonriendo derrotado por su amiga. Escucharon una sonrisa picara, volvieron la mirada a Naoya, que no aguantaba la risa, tapando su boca, no pudo aguantar la carcajada, liberó por fin una risa sonora que avergonzó mucho a Koichi, que tomó distancia de Misaki rápidamente.

-¡Koichi-kun! ¿Puedes ayudarme? ¡Encontré algo que podemos comer en la habitación de alado!-Exclamó sonriente Mochizuki, corriendo hacia afuera.

-Voy-Sakakibara lo siguió, dejando a Misaki y a Teshigawara solos.

El muchacho, aun queriendo aguantar su risa, se metió casi por completo en uno de los tantos gabinetes de gran tamaño en la cocina, mientras Misaki buscaba en los muebles de arriba.

-¡Misaki! ¡Mira lo que encontré!-Naoya salió del gabinete con un reloj de bolsillo color dorado, con finos detalles hechos a mano:-Parece que es de oro-Se lo mostró a la joven, que lo observó unos segundos sin decir nada, contemplando el valioso objeto:-¡Me lo quedaré!-Guardó el reloj en su bolsillo y se dispuso a seguir buscando.

-¿Está bien eso?-Preguntó Mei.

-¿Ehm? ¿Que cosa?

-Quedarse con el reloj.

-Si, no es de nadie por lo que parece-Sonrió el muchacho, entretenido.

Pasaron unos minutos de una búsqueda en silencio, que fue cuando Teshigawara se detuvo, levantándose de donde estaba y tomando un cuchillo de la mesa, una presencia extraña se formó en la cocina.

-Teshigawara-kun ¿Qué...?-Mei observó que de él desprendía el color de la muerte, pero emanaba de una extraña manera, una forma que ella nunca antes había apreciado.

-Noriko...-Dijo en furia Naoya, quién volteó rápido y con el cuchillo buscó apuñalar a Misaki, quién esquivó una y otra vez el ataque. Resbaló y cayó al piso de espalda, sintió el dolor en todo su cuerpo que se estremeció, por unos segundos no pudo respirar del golpe, hasta que por fin agarró un gran bocanada de aire.

De inmediato sintió como su compañero se le sentaba encima para que no pudiera escapar, vio cuando alzó el cuchillo, agarrando impulso para una apuñalada mortal. La mano con el arma se dejó caer rápidamente pero la chica forcejeó hasta que el cuchillo cayó al suelo.

-¡NORIKO!-Exclamó Teshigawara, comenzando a golpear brutalmente a Misaki, con sus apretados puños la agredió varias veces en la cara y en el cuerpo, en uno de tantos golpes logró encestar uno en el ojo izquierdo de la chica, causándole extremo dolor. No creyó aguantar más, así que abrió su boca emitiendo un grito agudo:

-¡SAKAKIBARA-KUN!-Llamó, por primera vez escuchada de sus compañeros, su tono de voz no sonó fantasmal ni suave.

-¡NORIKOO!-Teshigawara agarró rápidamente el cuchillo y lo afincó la hoja afilada en la garganta de la joven:-¡Te mataré Noriko!

-¡MISAKI!-Gritó asustado Koichi entrando a la cocina y viendo la escena:-Teshigawara ¡ Suéltala!

-Noriko, morirás, te mataré Nokiro, morirás, morirás.

-Koichi-kun, Teshigawara-kun está poseído, míralo, no es él mismo-Advirtió Mochizuki, observando atentamente la oscura mirada de su compañero, que parecía vacía y perdida en completa oscuridad.

-¡Poseído o no! ¡No dejaré que le haga daño a Misaki!-Koichi corrió hacia Naoya y lo empujó con brutalidad, dejándolo en el suelo, pasmado del dolor.

-El reloj, quiténle el reloj-Misaki como pudo, en medio de su desconcierto y dolor se levantó:-Quiténle el reloj...

-Te mataré... Noriko...-Teshigawara se comenzó a levantar con mucha dificultad, solo para ser empujado por Mochizuki, quien divisó la cadena del reloj en el bolsillo del muchacho, y hábilmente se lo quitó y lo lanzó al otro lado de la habitación. Al retirarla, Naoya quedó inconsciente.

-Misaki ¿Estás bien?-Sakakibara, preocupado se acercó para ayudarla, pero ella cayó de rodillas al piso y con sus manos tapó su ojo izquierdo, que se encontraba herido.

-Duele...-Musitó:-Duele mucho.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado;D<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Los derechos a sus respectivos autores (ya me canse de escribir eso)

* * *

><p>Another. Capitulo 6.<p>

Había silencio en la gran habitación de la chimenea, un ambiente de tensión entre los jóvenes que estaban ahí. Habían encontrado unas vendas en unas gavetas, eran color blanco, y largas, eran perfectas, con ellas, Sakakibara vendaba a Misaki, de tal manera que tapaba el ojo herido (El izquierdo), haciendo un poco de presión, mientras que Mochizuki vigilaba a Naoya, quién seguía inconsciente, acostado en el piso cuadriculado, parecido a una tabla de ajedrez.

-¿Que habrá sucedido con Teshigawara-kun?-preguntó preocupado Yuya.

-Estaba poseído-Contestó Misaki:-Tu mismo lo dijiste ¿No?

-Pero... ¿Como sucedió?

-El reloj que encontró, era pertenencia de alguien de esta casa-Explicó Mei, calmada:-Dijo que se lo quedaría, lo metió en su bolsillo, seguro que las pertenencias de las personas de esta casa tienen parte de ellas, si agarramos una, nos poseerán-Dedujo.

-¿Por qué te atacó?-Cuestionó Koichi, con algo de rabia y terminando de vendarla.

-Él dijo "Noriko, te mataré", Noriko es nombre de mujer, seguro es eso, aquella persona odiaba a esa mujer, y al entrar en el cuerpo de Teshigawara-Kun atacó la única chica que había.

-¡Rayos!-Exclamó furioso Mochizuki:-Cada vez pasan cosas más raras en esta casa.

-tenemos que apurarnos y salir de aquí-Sakakibara se levantó del asiento y se asomó a la puerta:-Debe haber un escape...

El ambiente se tensó mas que antes, hubo silencio de nuevo, cruzaron miradas entre si, buscando una idea.

La temperatura comenzó a bajar, empañando las paredes y las ventanas. Sintieron el frío y escondieron sus manos en sus ropas, no se explicaban por qué. Una neblina entró a la habitación, extendiéndose en todo el cuarto, y dejando gotas de aguas salir de las paredes, el frío aumentó, y el piso comenzó a congelarse al llegar a cero grados.

Escucharon un ligero llanto y vieron entrar una silueta de mujer semitransparente, aquella mujer tenía un aspecto joven, y de cabello largo y negro, su piel blanca estaba contaminada de moretones y cortaduras.

Ella avanzó por la habitación, llorando, se detuvo frente a la ventana observando con sus ojos negros y dolorosos el paisaje de un hermoso jardín de rosas rojas y blancas.

-Por qué, querido mio, por qué-Lloró en silencio, dando media vuelta y caminando hacia afuera, recogiendo la neblina consigo, al salir al pasillo siguió su camino silenciosa, tanto el frío como la neblina se fue con ella.

Los adolescentes quedaron petrificados del miedo, estando ahí, lo que de verdad querían era salir corriendo a cualquier otro lugar, pero dónde, no importa donde corrieran, estarían siempre en la mansión.

* * *

><p>Si me tarde en actualizar es ke estaba algo ocupada;) disculpen la tardanza, y el capi corto. El prox sera mas largo y mas interesantee.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Los derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

><p>Another. Capitulo 7.<p>

¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que entraron a la mansión? no sabían, ¿Días? ¿Semanas? eso parecía, el tiempo transcurría largo, lento, no sabían cuanto tiempo había pasado en realidad desde el día que decidieron ir a visitar la mansión, no sabían cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que Misaki fue agredida por un poseído Naoya, eran días, pero ya no sabían cuanto. Esa impotencia los llenaba y les desesperaba, muchos casos habían transcurrido desde ese tan fea experiencia, ya no tenían esperanzas de salir vivos de la mansión, su vida se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco.

Se encontraban sentados en el comedor, su piel era mas pálida que de costumbre, debido a la ausencia de sol, desde dentro, parecía que afuera nunca estaba despejado, solo se veían las nubes negras en el cielo.

-Quemado...-Musitó Misaki:-Huele a quemado...

-Falta que la casa se incendie-Suspiró Teshigawara, sin animo.

-No digas esas cosas, Teshigawara-kun, es imposible, no se ha abierto gas...-Decía Mochizuki.

-También es imposible que uno rompa una silla y a los dos segundos este como nueva-Se quejó Naoya, apretando los dientes.

Comenzaron a discutir los muchachos, mientras Koichi observaba el techo, perdido en sus pensamientos, sin hablar, un recuerdo pasaba por su mente.

-Ahora que recuerdo...-Habló por fin:-Un amigo mio, hace varios años me contó sobre la mansión de las trampas, me dijo que, ahí vivía una familia de tres personas, y que vivían en un pesar muy grande-narraba, todos le prestaron atención:-Pero un día, la casa se incendió, ninguna persona pudo escapar, la casa se volvió una trampa, sin poder salir, murieron quemados, solo fue un gato que salio de la casa con vida.

-Eso quiere decir que moriremos todos eh...-Se deprimió Teshigawara:-Nadie aquí es gato para poder escapar, estamos perdidos.

-No, eso quiere decir que tenemos oportunidad-dijo Misaki:-Hemos presenciado la aparición de tres espectros: el primero es de niño con la pelota, el segundo es de Noriko, y el tercero es el del señor de esta casa... pero... No hemos visto ningún gato, es porque pudo escapar, eso quiere decir que esta casa tiene un lugar en donde podremos salir.

-Pero no sabemos de que tamaño era, los gatos son muy flexibles-Opinó Yuya.

-Pero podemos romperlo, y agrandar la salida.

-No podremos, es imposible romper algo aquí.-Añadió Teshigawara.

-Si es posible, este lugar esta sujeto a la maldición por la calamidad de la familia, pero el lugar donde el gato escapó, no lo está, si tenemos oportunidad.

-Ya revisamos toda la casa... no hay lugar.

-Si lo hay-Dijo Koichi:-El sótano, no nos hemos acercado ahí, es el único lugar de la casa que no hemos revisado.

Hubo silencio en el grupo, nadie de verdad quería acercarse al sótano, era frío y oscuro, desde la puerta se sentía una inmensa incomodidad, una presencia que hacía que el esqueleto entero se estremeciera.

-Esta bien, esta bien, iremos, pero mañana, ya esta oscureciendo-Musitó Teshigawara, ya resignado a su muerte, sin esperanzas. Se levantó y subió las escaleras:-Ire a dormir, me siento cansado.

-Yo también-Suspiró Mochizuki, desanimado.

Misaki los vio subir las escaleras hacia el piso de arriba, sus ojos lograron presenciar la terrible verdad: Estaban muriendo, mientras más tiempo pasaban en la casa, su alma era consumida por la maldición, poco a poco, morían en su propia angustia y desesperanza.

Miró el piso, angustiada, se sentía pésima consigo misma, apoyó su cabeza al espaldar y cerró los ojos.

-Misaki, saldremos de aquí- Escuchó la voz de Koichi.

-¿Eso crees?-Lo miró de manera seria, y triste.

-Si, ¿Tu no? ¿No crees en lo que acabas de decir?

-... No... sé.

-Yo si, y sé que lograremos escapar, mañana lo haremos-Le sonrió, tomandola de la mano y levantandola de la silla.

-Vayámonos a dormir.-Comenzó a caminar, tomado de la mano de ella.

Misaki sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, como si se saliera de su pecho, observó sus manos agarradas, creyó en lo que él decía, iban a salir, eso lo podía asegurar.


	8. Chapter 8

Todos los derechos reservados a sus autores respectivos.

* * *

><p>Another. Capitulo 8.<p>

El frío de la noche se extendía en toda la mansión, la oscuridad dominaba, no se podía ver casi nada, los pasillos se volvían un laberinto, y más que todo, sucedían gran parte de las cosas paranormales.

A esas horas mejor era estar dormido, inconsciente de lo que sucedía afuera, eso no les afectaría, pero no todos dormían, Misaki se encontraba despierta, temblando de frío en una esquina.

Ella cerró sus ojos, apretándolos y tensionó sus músculos, queriendo expulsar el frío de su cuerpo, le era difícil, se preguntaba como era posible que los muchachos durmieran bien con las tan bajas temperatura que habían. Su mente, debido al cansancio, y la oscuridad de la noche, comenzó a maquinar horribles finales para ellos, imaginó monstruos en la noche, fantasmas.

Sintió miedo en ese momento, consiente que morirían en esa casa, cerró los ojos mordiéndose el labio inferior. Triste y con miedo, dejó escapar una lagrima que se deslizó por su mejilla, estaba llorando, hacía mucho tiempo que no lloraba, y no deseaba hacerlo en ese momento, no quería aceptar un final tragico.

Sintió una presión sobre sus labios, calidez y dulzura logró percibir, esa presión fue desapareciendo suave mente, hasta que se desvaneció, abrió sus ojos humedecidos y pudo ver Koichi frente ella, a poca distancia sus caras, algo que la hizo ruborizarse.

-Sakakibara-kun...-Musitó sorprendida, limpiándose las lagrimas con sus manos.

-ehm...-Él también se sonrojo, pero luego esbozó una sonrisa:-Misaki, estabas llorando-Se sentó a su lado, pasando su brazo por los hombros de ella, acercándola más a su cuerpo.

-...hm...-Ella quedó sin palabra alguna, después de lo acababa de suceder no podía hacer más que guardar silencio, tímida.

-Dije que te protegería, no importa qué, saldremos de este lugar, te lo prometo.

-He pensado que tal vez... Ya no tenemos oportunidad...-Se resignó triste, volteó la mirada al piso, insegura y temblando.

-Misaki, yo creo en lo que tu me dijiste, y sé que podemos salir de aquí.

-Sakakibara-kun, ¿Por qué?-Preguntó.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué eres tan positivo? ¿No ves acaso en lo que estamos metidos? ¿No te has dado cuenta?-Cuestionó, volteando a verlo a los ojos, en la mirada de Mei, se podía apreciar la desesperanza:-Esto no es la calamidad, ya no tenemos esperanza.

-Por...-Dudó si de verdad decirlo, pero armándose de valor lo confesó:-Por ti, Misaki Mei, mantengo mi esperanza porqué estas aquí conmigo.-La acercó más a su cuerpo, sintiendo aquel cuerpo delgado temblar de frío:-Tú... eres muy importante para mi, y no dejaré que esto... detenga nuestra felicidad... Cuando te llegaste a Tokio, me sentí muy feliz... Te tenía de nuevo, aunque sea solo por un fin de semana... Estaría contigo de nuevo... Aunque sea poco tiempo...

-¿Nuestra...felicidad?-La voz de Misaki se volvió más débil, sintiendo su corazón como si fuera a salir de su pecho, su cuerpo se estremecía y su mundo daba una gran vuelta al escuchar la confesión:-Sakakibara-kun...

-No tienes que decir nada-Tomó la carita de ella en sus manos, y acercándola a su rostro, hizo presión con sus labios los labios de ella, besándola con delicadeza y calidez.

Una sensación reconfortante recorrió el cuerpo de Misaki quién, cerró los ojos para disfrutar el momento. La sensación de armonía dio esperanza a su ambiente, y desapareció la melancolía.

Pero como todo momento bueno, debía terminar. Tomaron distancia, ruborizados, Koichi la tomó de la mano y más sonriente le dijo:

-Misaki, lo prometo, saldremos de aquí...


	9. Chapter 9

Este es el ultimo capitulo...

=O

Lo sé, jejejej

Espero que los disfruten y advierto que nunca en mi vida sere buena en finales... Pero hice todo lo que pude, me esmeré, y no kiero decepcionar a nadie asi que no esperen mucho U_U

Enjoy! xDD

* * *

><p>Another. Capitulo 9<p>

Decidido, ese no era su mejor día, increíblemente había mucho calor dentro de la mansión, sin ninguna brisa que pudiese entrar, era un horno. Algo desesperante, su búsqueda se vio increíblemente frustrada a causa de la temperatura que se elevaba cada vez más, además de eso, se sentía un ligero olor a gas. Revisaron toda mansión, pero no descubrieron la fuente, no se veían afectados tampoco por el gas, así que después de un rato se decidieron que solo era una ilusión de la casa.

El mediodía llegó, desesperando con su temperatura a los muchachos, que, cansados del calor, buscaron lugares mas frescos en donde estar, así llegaron al sótano, que estaba increíblemente fresco, húmedo, sucio y lleno de cosas, particularmente quemadas.

Sentados delante de unas, cerraron los ojos, sintiendo el piso rustico húmedo y frío.

-Ehhh Sakaki... Hemos revisado todo menos este lugar -Comentó Naoya, limpiando el sudor de su frente.

-No veo ninguna ventana aquí-Examinó Koichi, detallando el lugar sin ver ventana alguna.

-Estoy decepcionado, no hemos encontrado nada todavía, creo que moriremos aquí-Se lamentaba Yuya, cabizbajo.

-Saldremos.. Estoy segura...-Musitó Misaki, esperanzada, recordando las palabras de Sakakibara, que le habían levantado en cierta forma el animo.

-Pero ya hemos buscado en todo lugar ¡En todo! y nada, estamos encerrados, moriremos ¡ESTO ES UNA CONDENAAA!-Muchizuki se levantó y comenzó a caminar a las escaleras.

-¡¿Donde vas?-Exclamó Teshigawara.

-Arriba, me dio frío.-Contestó subiendo las escaleras de madera y en mal estado.

-Rayos, ese muchacho esta cada vez peor.

-Es desesperante Naoya, pero encontraremos la salida-Sonrió Sakakibara.

Al avanzar la tarde subieron ya refrescados y encontraron al joven sentado en el comedor, algo irritado por el olor a gas.

Después de una que otra discusión comenzaron a buscar de nuevo juntos, revisando de nuevo toda la mansión, una y otra vez, era verdaderamente extenuante.

Escucharon por los pasillos una tos seca, respiraciones pesadas y uno que otro caminar torpe, algo que sin duda los dejaba muy nerviosos, pero la temperatura no descendía, es más, en esos momentos, la temperatura parecía subir más, y el olor del gas aumentaba.

Era cuando estaban en el segundo piso que escucharon un gran estruendo, y la mansión pareció sacudirse dejándolos en el suelo.

-¿¡UN TERREMOTO?-Gritó Naoya asustado.

-No-Misaki se levanta rápido, observando hacia adelante seriamente.

Pareció una ilusión fantasmal como las flamas se dibujaban en los largos pasillos, pero tomaron fuerza y para una mala noticias, se volvieron reales quemando toda la casa.

Corrieron para la otra dirección, sintiendo la casa estremecerse y el calor aumentar como un infierno, antes de darse cuenta, estaban rodeados en fuego.

-¿¡Por Dondee?-Gritó Mochizuki buscando con la vista un escape.

-¡Por aquí!-Misaki corrió entre las llamas hacia las escaleras que llevaban al primer piso, seguida de los muchachos. Atravesaron las incesantes llamas que bailaban a la destrucción y la muerte. Debido al humo, colocaron un trozo de tela rota de sus ropas en su nariz.

Escucharon alaridos de desespero y dolor que resonaban como eco, pasaron frente a una habitación y lograron apreciar a la figura de los dueños en una pelea, a gritos, golpes y llanto, siguieron corriendo y en otra habitación estaba un niño pequeño llorando, sentado en una cama pequeña.

Al ir seguir su camino apurados por una salida vieron en los pasillos terribles momentos en donde una mujer, de aspecto algo joven era golpeada en una pelea, agredida por un hombre contemporáneo con ella.

Además de los gritos desesperado se escuchaban llantos y golpes, entendieron lo que veían, los pesares en los que vivía aquella triste familia adinera, en la rabia, las discusiones y los golpes.

Bajaban las escaleras a la planta baja de la casa, pudiendo ver a la desesperada familia golpear la puerta de entrada en gritos de dolor, justo en ese momento, una parte del techo de la casa cayó encima de ellos, generando un sonido estruendoso.

La casa se caía sobre su estructura, no había tiempo que perder, debían escapar lo antes posible.

En su carrera, Mochizuki se resbaló y cayó al suelo de espalda, el golpe seco se escuchó deteniendo a los demás jóvenes del grupo. El ruido de una pared colapsando lo paralizó, se vio muerto debajo de escombros, quemado, aplastado, cerró los ojos para su fin cuando algo lo jalo de los pies y lo arrastró a gran velocidad. Se dio cuenta que Naoya lo llevaba a rastras (LITERALMENTE).

Llegaron a la entrada del sotanó.

-¿Por qué aquí Misaki?-Preguntó Sakakibara.

-Escaparemos-Ella entró rápido, seguida de sus compañeros.

Al igual que toda la mansión, el sótano también se incendiaba, quizás era el peor lugar para estar en ese momento, Mei, sin vacilar comenzó a empujar las cajas que llenaban parte de la pared hasta el techo.

-¿No les parece raro que este sea el único lugar sucio, roto y quemado?-Preguntó ella:-Es aquí que está la salida, el unico sobreviviente escapó por una ventana, aquí, que debe estar detrás de estas cajas-Explicó.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?-Cuestionó Naoya, quitando cajas con ayuda de Sakakibara y Yuya.

-Porque no había caído en cuenta hasta hace rato...

A lograr tumbar las cajas se dieron cuenta que arriba había una ventana no muy grande en mal estado y con el vidrio roto.

-Esta muy alto-Se percató Mochizuki, jadeando de cansancio.

-Usemos esto-Sakakibara superpuso una caja encima de la otra, Teshigawara las escaló y se dio cuenta que el marco estaba en muy mal estado.

-Si quitamos esto todo será más facil...-Empujó el marco de acero, aunque no lo logró, volvió a empujar con mas fuerza, haciendo que se desprendiera debido a lo oxidado, quemado y podrido de su base.

-Teshigawara-kun, pasa primero, y luego ayudas a Misaki-Mandó Koichi.

Teshigawara con esfuerzo, logró alzarse y arrastrar su cuerpo hasta la salida, luego extendió sus manos hacia adentro.

Misaki subió las cajas y lo tomó de las manos y con dificultad logró salir, raspándose la piel. Fue turno de Mochizuki, que subió y salió con mas facilidad.

A la llegada de Sakakibara, él tomó las manos de su compañero que lo ayudó a subir, pero las cajas se caen al piso rápidamente, cayéndose él, llevándose a Teshigawara, quien fue sostenido por Yuya y por Mei, que jalaron hacia afuera hasta lograr salir de la casa.

Se alejaron de la mansión, que se desplomaba por el fuego.

Misaki comenzó a caminar hacia otra dirección, no al gran portón, sino a un árbol que estaba su tronco pegado a la cerca

-Aquí... es por aquí que podemos escapar, escalemoslo y saltemos hacia afuera.-Ordenó.

Se miraron las caras haber quién escalaba de primero para ayudar a los demas, y al igual que antes, Teshigawara fué el primero y de segunda Misaki, para luego ir Koichi y de ultimo Mochizuki.

En saltar fue más dudoso, estaban a gran altura, pero por un resbalón de Yuya, quién se agarró de Naoya, que a su vez se agarró de Mei quien fue sostenida por Sakakibara, cayeron todos de la peor manera al suelo fuera de los cercados de la casa, no sintieron dolor por el piso, ya que el golpe les quitó la conciencia de inmediato.

Era de noche al abrir los ojos, su cuerpo adolorido tembló con cada movimiento y entre quejas lograron levantase y caminar cojeando hacia la carretera.

Parecía un sueño, un hermoso sueño, escaparon de la mansión, solo les quedaba regresar a casa, vivos, juntos, sonrieron exhausto y gritaron eufóricos, emocionados, ya eran libres. Su libertad quedó en silencio al sonar el celular de Koichi, que, a pesar de la caída, sobrevivió (Seguro era nokia xD).

-¿Alo?¿papá? -Contestó él de inmediato, solo para escuchar un grito de furia al cual no se le entendía nada, solo gruñidos y alaridos llenos de ira.

Fue mas un regaño que cualquier otra cosa, pero Koichi logró reconocer unas cuantas palabras y oraciones, como "¿En donde has estado todo el día?" "¿Por qué no has llamado?" "¡Ya es muy tarde!" "La noche no es para niños como ustedes". Entendieron qué el tiempo dentro de la mansión se había detenido, y para lo que ellos fueron semanas, en realidad fue varias horas, o quizas minutos de su ausencia en el mundo real.

Transcurrieron varios minutos en que todos podían escuchar los gritos del padre de Koichi, hasta que por fin, él dijo donde estaban...

-Dijo que nos viene a buscar-Contó Sakakibara, caminando hacia la ciudad, seguido por todos:-Estoy feliz... Aunque nos regañe cuando nos vea.

-No importa lo que suceda, me siento aliviado -Exclamó Teshigawara.

-Se lo debemos todo a Misaki, sin ella hubiesemos muerto-Mochizuki le dio una ligera palmada en la espalda.

Ella solo le sonrió, pero no dijo nada.

Continuaron caminando, alejandose mas de la mansión. Iban adelante Yuya y Teshigawara, quienes no dejaban de celebrar su victoria.

Koichi tomó la mano de Misaki y apretó con cariño.

-Misaki...-Llamó en suave voz:-Mirame...

-¿Si? Sakakibara-kun-Ella volteó su cara hacia él, para recibir un suave beso en sus labios, algo que la hizo sonrojarse.

-Gracias...-Agradeció él al tomar distancia:-Sin ti, no seriamos nada, sin ti, Misaki, yo no pudiera seguir adelante...-Confesó, creando un ambiente entre los dos muy romantico, ese ambiente se mantuvo por minutos enteros hasta sentir las fijas miradas picaras de sus compañeros, quienes reían entre dientes.

Aquella oscura noche, nada les arruinaría la felicidad sentida, por estar fuera de la mansión y seguir vivos, y aun las burlas se hicieron graciosas y los momentos romanticos llenaron a la joven pareja de más vitalidad y felicidad. Ninguno de los cuatro desvanecieron sus sonrisas y se despojaron de su alegría por aquel escape, continuaron su camino sin mirar atrás, diciendole adiós a lo que fue una de las peores experiencia de sus vidas.

FIN

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer mi fic y por sus comentarios, y espero que les haya gustado y lo siento si decepcioné con el fina (Lo mas seguro que si) ya ke nunk he sido buena en los finales.<p>

Si me tarde en subir el capi fue xke tuve dias de sequía en los que no sabía que poner.

gracias por su tiempo^^


End file.
